


4 A.M.

by sushibomb



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Missionary Position, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rimming, Sensation Play, Sorry Not Sorry, combining like four different ideas for prompts into one, handjobs, twilight hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:10:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3462209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushibomb/pseuds/sushibomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some pre-work alone time in bed turns into wonderfully intense morning sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	4 A.M.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I had a few mini prompts that I wanted to fill, but mostly I just wanted to write porn. Enjoy.

Kuroo’s four a.m. alarm beeps loudly, piercing through the darkness of their bedroom. The sudden, incessant beep startles their cat, which is sleeping soundly at the foot of their bed, and sends her scurrying out of the bedroom and down the hall. The sound of the creaky door hinges grinding together as she bumps the door open on the way out is what pulls Kuroo into consciousness however; the sound isn’t necessarily as grating as his alarm, but it makes Kuroo cringe all the same.

 He peels himself off his still sleeping lover’s back, rolling over onto his side with a yawn, and feels around on the nightstand for his phone. He lets out a small sigh of relief when he finally finds it. He turns the alarm off with another wide yawn, though even in the now overwhelming silence the insistent beeping leaves in its wake, it echoes on in his mind, keeping him from falling back asleep. It’s for the best, he knows, since he has to be up at five for work, _but he was so comfortable._

Still, he’s half awake now, so he turns off the queued alarms, set to go off at fifteen minute intervals, as well, before tossing his phone back onto the nightstand. He lies flat on his back and stares up at the white, textured ceiling of his and Tooru’s bedroom with bleary, half-lidded eyes. Exhaustion tugs at his limbs and mind, pulling him back down into dreamland, and  his eyes start to flutter before falling shut altogether and he drifts off for a few minutes, until  the sound of Tooru shifting in his sleep rouses him back into consciousness.

He pinches his eyes with a tired sigh, considering setting his alarm again.

Tooru rolls over suddenly, restless in his own dreamscape. He falls onto his back with a fitful exhalation before eventually turning over again, this time to lie on his side, facing Kuroo. Kuroo watches him with tired but enraptured eyes, mouth quirking up at one corner at the cute sighs and noises Tooru makes in his sleep.

 Many of his early mornings are spent like this; watching Tooru sleep until it’s time to get up and face the day. It’s one of the parts of his day that he enjoys the most; the way Tooru murmurs his name in his dreams, the way he stretches and flops around as he tries to get comfortable, the way his chest expands and contracts with his soft, even breaths. He shifts closer, until his head is resting on Tooru’s pillow and they’re inches apart. He cups his cheek, tracing Tooru’s lips with his thumb. Tooru leans up into his touch unconsciously, a barely audible sigh escaping him, and Kuroo smiles.

He’s beautiful, Kuroo thinks, as he does nearly every morning.

Tooru often says he doesn’t deserve someone like Kuroo, but in these twilight hours, with his fingers creeping into his tousled chestnut hair, Kuroo is the one who continually asks himself how he got so fucking lucky. If anyone’s undeserving, it’s not Tooru. It’s him.

He runs his hand through Tooru’s hair gently, sweeping his bangs back before gradually letting his hand slide down over the back of his head and over his neck, trace over this shoulder and down his side, before finally letting it rest on Tooru’s bare hip.

Kuroo massages the soft but taut skin with this thumb, mind gradually filling with the sounds and images of a few hours ago, when his hand was resting in this same spot as Tooru rode him, gripping him tightly and moaning his name out into the heavy heat of their bedroom. He thinks of the way Tooru’s breath hitches when Kuroo bucks up into him, the way he throws his head back with nothing but Kuroo’s name on his lips, the way their fingers lace when Tooru pins his hands up over his head and crushes their lips together, and the passion in Tooru’s eyes when they lock with his, the way he looks at him, like there will never be anyone else for him.

Kuroo’s breathing shallows and he closes his eyes, letting the warmth of arousal spread through his tired body, unhindered. His cock twitches to life as he replays their intense lovemaking over and over in his head, lip snagged in his teeth, until it hangs warm and heavy between his legs, the tip pressing into the flesh below Tooru’s bellybutton.

“…Fuck…” He murmurs aloud, voice thick with sleep and lust, gripping Tooru’s hip a little tighter than before. He rolls his hips, enjoying the light friction of his cockhead against Tooru’s skin, shuddering as it twitches down between them. He roams his hand further down Tooru’s hip and over one of his asscheeks, cupping the pert flesh.

The thought of waking Tooru passes through his mind for a brief, lust-stricken moment; he wants to fuck him so badly it _hurts_ , but Kuroo refuses to let himself be that selfish. Tooru looks so peaceful in his sleep, completely the opposite of his lover who lay next to him, the slightest movement of his body driving him up the wall with the need to release.

Kuroo lets himself fall back until he’s laying prone again, eyes shut tight and breaths ragged and shallow. His hand travels under the thin bed sheet and wraps around his erection, squeezing it roughly in his hand. His leg jolts when he does it again, a little harder, eyes rolling and sliding shut. He squeezes his hand around his cock until it feels the way Tooru does around him, tight and warm, and then he starts to move.

Slowly at first, teasing himself with a heady smile and broken gasp, his hand moves from the base of his cock until the tip is enveloped in his palm. He pumps over it, starting to pant softly, licking his lips.

It’s nothing at all like Tooru’s body on his, but for now, it’ll do.

The ‘thup thup thup’ against the sheet is too loud and telling in the absolute silence of their bedroom, only growing faster and louder as Kuroo jerks himself off. He pulls at his cock until his back arches and he moans Tooru’s name out loud, his palm moist from the trail of precum leaking from his cock.

He turns his head to the side and muffles a groan in his pillow, slowing his hand and moving it down to massage his balls. The feeling of another hand creeping into the fray barely registers until,

“Need some help, baby?”

Tooru’s lilting voice, still filled with sleep, floats through the dark and into his ear, nearly pushing him over the edge as he pushes Kuroo’s hand off his cock. He doesn’t question it; it’s too early to concern himself with the ‘why’. He only concerns himself with the ‘how’; namely, how incredible Tooru’s hand feels in that moment and how his side, chilled from the air in the room, is suddenly alive with warmth as Tooru presses against him, grinding his hip into Kuroo’s. His lips are on Kuroo’s neck, languidly sucking at the spot just under his earlobe, making certain that there will be a nice red hickey to gloat about come later in the day. Kuroo doesn’t mind it then, though; the feeling of Tooru’s lips on him sends a pulse down his midline and straight up his cock, right as Tooru gives it a firm tug.

“Nn…” Kuroo groans, sucking his bottom lip up into his mouth, biting at it. Tooru laughs against his neck and pumps him harder, twisting his hand over his cockhead, squeezing the droplet of precum beaded at the tip and spreading it down his shaft. His hand rests at the base for a long while after that, until Kuroo bucks in his hand, urging him to continue.

Tooru kisses his temple. “Shh, shh,” He hushes him gently as his hand drifts down past his balls. It dips between his thighs and pulls them apart slowly. Kuroo exhales and murmurs something unintelligible, even to his own ears, before spreading his thighs farther apart, allowing Tooru easier access.

Familiar and knowing fingertips ghost over the skin of his left inner thigh, raking up the sensitive patch with teasing fingernails so slowly that it gives Kuroo goosebumps all over his body.

“Mm…Tooru…” He whispers, shuddering. His fingers curl into the bedspread, gripping it for dear life. Tooru’s simple but erotic ministrations cause a burning to well up in him that makes his thighs twitch and his insides clench, and then suddenly, insistently, the thought of Tooru on top of him, _inside_ of him, begins to eclipse the memories of a few hours prior. Kuroo could laugh at how fickle he can be sometimes. But he can’t help it.

At four a.m., he is a slave to the purely visceral.

“Fuck me, Tooru,” He begs through broken whimpers, hand traveling down to caress Tooru’s growing erection. He wraps his hand around the warm length, stroking it deliberately, hissing when Tooru responds to his touch by dragging his nails harder up his thigh. Hard enough to leave marks for them to admire in the shower later, Kuroo thinks.

He pulls his hand away once Tooru’s fully erect, instead tracing up his side until his hand finds its way into Tooru’s hair. He tugs him down into a languid open-mouthed kiss, licking up into his mouth, moaning softly. Tooru responds eagerly, inhaling sharply through his nose as he moves his tongue against Kuroo’s, deepening the kiss.

Tooru’s hand dips farther down between his thighs, trailing over his asscheeks. Kuroo feels him spread them apart with two fingers, and although he knows what is going to happen next, when Tooru brushes a finger over his hole, the sensation still makes him jump.

They lie there for a few minutes, making out as Tooru circles his hole with his finger. When he’s had enough teasing, Kuroo breaks the kiss and pushes Tooru up a fraction, reaching down between them to grab his arm. He closes his hand over all but the middle and ring finger, smiling up at Tooru as he brings his fingers up to his lips. He flicks his tongue over the tips. Once, and then twice, before sucking them into his mouth with a hedonistic moan that mirrors the look in Tooru’s eyes as he watches perfectly. Kuroo bobs and twists his head over Tooru’s two finger, refusing to let up until every millimeter of skin is wet, and when they finally are, he leans up and kisses Tooru again before pushing his hand back down under the sheets.

Tooru grins into their kiss as he pushes a finger inside, letting it sit for a moment when Kuroo tenses around him. He pulls out after a bit, working it inside again, setting a slow pace for Kuroo to rock into. It burns a little at first, but Kuroo feels himself gradually relax around Tooru’s finger, and starts to move with him.

Tooru groans into his shoulder, panting.

He slips his finger out, leaving Kuroo feeling empty.

He kisses him again, on the cheek, and Tooru smirks down at him. Their sheet is on the floor in the seconds after that and suddenly Tooru is on top of him, bracing himself over Kuroo, kissing across his collarbone. He works his way down Kuroo’s chest and stomach with lips, teeth, and tongue, sucking and biting at patches of skin until they begin to bruise.

Kuroo groans and arches up into his face, pushing his head down towards his cock, silently pleading for more. Tooru nuzzles his nose just below Kuroo’s navel, and the bruising bites and kisses turn indolent and sloppy. He kisses down over the fine hairs on Kuroo’s lower stomach, occasionally nipping at the super sensitive skin, chuckling against it when Kuroo’s breath catches and he twitches up into him.

He allows himself to gradually slide off the foot of the bed until he’s on the floor on his knees. Kuroo feels his grip tight on his hips before he is gently pulled downward, until his hips barely rest at the edge of the mattress. The backs of his thighs rest on Tooru’s shoulders, spread wantonly before him. Tooru kisses the inside of his knee. That one kiss grows into many; laid in a smooth, wet trail up the inside of his thigh until Tooru’s tongue flicks over his balls and up his shaft part way.

A shaky exhale escapes him; it’s loud and he feels his face grow hot when Tooru murmurs ‘felt good, huh?’ up from somewhere at the foot of the bed.  

“Mm….mmhmm…” Kuroo moans in response, hand curling in Tooru’s bangs again. The other is still clutching at his bedspread. Tooru traces up the underside of his cock with the tip of his tongue, kissing and sucking at the spot just under the head of his cock; he’s too far down to get a good hold to suck him off without it being uncomfortable, so he focuses his attention on the underside instead.

His lips eventually find their way back down; teasing over the back of the junction where the top of his thighs and cheeks of his ass meet before nipping at the soft flesh. Kuroo moans appreciatively, tugging on Tooru’s hair.

He hears a laugh and then Tooru’s tongue flicks over his hole.

Kuroo gasps at the sensation, body tensing. Tooru rubs his hands over his hip tenderly at that, silently telling him to relax. He does, after a moment, and Tooru pecks him on the thigh.

“Do that again,” Kuroo pleads quietly, pushing down on Tooru’s head. He sits up on his elbow, curious to see. But all he can see is Tooru’s hair and part of his forehead between his thighs and his cock jutting up from his pelvis, glistening with moisture in the moonlight that enters through the gaps in the verticals hanging over their bedroom window.

Tooru wastes no time in obliging him. Kuroo’s back arches at the feeling of Tooru’s tongue dragging over his hole again and he falls back down to the bed, eyes pinched shut. It’s a strange sensation; one that he’s sure he wouldn’t normally enjoy, but at the moment he’s so hot, so fucking turned on…

... it feels like absolute _heaven_.

He moans out louder as Tooru slants his tongue over his hole again and again, occasionally circling it with the tip of his tongue before poking inside. The sounds he makes are wet and lewd, and they’re driving Kuroo insane. He pulls at Tooru’s hair, pulling him closer, wanting more.

Tooru’s tongue glides over his hole once more before he pulls away; enough to dip both fingers back inside him. He kisses at his thighs as he scissors him open, pulling them at random intervals to eat Kuroo out, getting him wet with spit.

By the time he’s ready to take to take Tooru’s cock, he’s aching for it so bad that even the feeling of Tooru hiking his thighs up around his waist nearly sends his climax crashing over him.

“Tooru,” He pants, hissing and raking his nails down Tooru’s chest the second he kneels between his legs. Tooru’s smile is both angelic and mischievous in the moonlight and in Kuroo’s state of arousal as he pushes into him swiftly, all the way to the base.

 It knocks the wind out of him momentarily, but Tooru doesn’t give him time to recover, or adjust.

He pulls all the way out and immediately rams himself back in, grunting harshly as Kuroo clenches around him.

“God, Tetsurou…” He speaks for what feels like the first time in ages, breathing ragged as he really starts to move. He braces himself over Kuroo with one arm, wrapping Kuroo’s legs around his waist as he fucks into him, slowly at first, but the pace quickly grows frantic, close as Kuroo is to the edge already.

“Plea… please,” Kuroo whimpers. Tooru leans down and sucks on his bottom lip hungrily, slowing his rough thrusts until he and Kuroo are grinding together, meeting half-way. He eventually pulls out, sitting back to let Kuroo get up.

Kuroo pulls him back down and rolls them over so that Tooru is sprawled out on his back, cock pointing up towards the ceiling. He crawls towards him on all fours, until he’s close enough to lean down and take the head of Tooru’s cock in his mouth. Tooru moans above him, asking him to take the whole thing, and Kuroo obliges him. He relaxes his throat and takes the thick erection easily to the back of his throat, humming and moaning around the organ before bobbing his head back up and off it, gasping for breath.  He leans down again and licks up the side, over the tip, and down the underside, working him until Tooru gasps and twitches and bucks up into his mouth, driven to the point of desperation.

Right where Kuroo is already waiting for him.

He pulls off and jerks Tooru’s cock in his hand a few times before coming up on his knees to straddle him. Tooru pushes inside before Kuroo is even fully in position, gripping his hips tight and burying himself all the way up to the base. The sudden fullness catches Kuroo completely by surprise and he cries out, head flying back. Tooru pounds up into him relentlessly, holding his hip tightly with one hand, gripping Kuroo’s forearm with the other.

“Move.” He pants out, and Kuroo nods quickly. He straightens his back and starts to bounce himself up and down slowly, a low languorous moan escaping him as Tooru’s tip brushes his prostate. He grinds his hips into Tooru’s, panting hard and loud as he fucks himself on Tooru’s cock.

Underneath him, Tooru groans and arches as he comes first, nails digging painfully into Kuroo’s hip. His thrusts grow hot and slick with his ejaculation, which helps Kuroo fuck himself harder, until he shudders and his head lulls back with an unexpectedly soft moan. Tooru pumps him, letting Kuroo’s cock drip onto his hand and stomach as he rides out the waves of his orgasm, kissing at the flushed skin of neck and chest.

 They collapse back on the bed together, breathing hard and laughing quietly between kisses.

“Where’d that come from?” Tooru asks after a while. Kuroo rolls onto his back, not bothering to wipe himself off.

“I was thinking about earlier, and well…”

Tooru shifts with him, curling against him and laying his head on his shoulder. He kisses Kuroo’s jaw, smiling. “Oh no, that wasn’t a complaint. I was just curious.”

It is right then that Kuroo’s cell phone begins to vibrate loudly on the nightstand, sounding that it is five a.m. He pulls away from Tooru, groaning with a hand over his eyes. “I could’ve sworn I just shut that alarm off.”

“It’s a good thing it went off though,” Tooru says after a yawn, “You would’ve fallen right back asleep if it hadn’t.”

Kuroo pushes himself up to a sitting position, grumbling his acknowledgment. “Yeah, I know.”

Before he stands up, he leans down and places a tender kiss on Tooru’s lips. “Well you’re up now too, so come take a shower with me.”

Tooru snorts and rolls over, shooing Kuroo off to the bathroom alone.

 “No way. If I get in the shower with you, neither of us are going to make it to work.”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and Comments are always appreciated!


End file.
